Thanks for the memories'
by Psychosocial93
Summary: Por casualidades del destino ,las tortugas se encuentran con un personaje muy pelicular: Honney Lemon .Con el tiempo establecerán una bonita amistad sobre todo con Michelangelo ,debido a su gran semejanza en cuanto a personalidad y justo eso mismo sera un verdadero problema cuando Honney trate de establecer contacto con Raphael ,el cual le tocará enel corazón.AVISO DE FINAL TRISTE.


**Personajes TMNT:**

Los personajes están basados en torno a la serie TMNT 2012, propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon.

**Raphael .**

**Michelangelo**

**Donathelo.**

**Leonardo**.

**April O'Neal**

**Splinter**

**Personajes Big Hero 6 **

Personaje sacado de la película Big Hero 6, pensé que juntar dos personalidades tan opuestas como la de Honney Lemon y la de Raph seria curioso de ver . A Honney Lemon le he añadido una nueva historia como lo del demonio antiguo japonés para hacerla mas interesante , aunque seguira siendo la dulce e inocente Honney Lemon de siempre xD (Perdón por mis idas de olla )

**Honney Lemon** **poseída por el Tanuki Japonés** : El Tanuki (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) es un animal muy presente en el folclore y la mitología japonesas. Para empezar se les considera animales muy misteriosos, que comparten con los zorros la capacidad de tomar apariencia humana (o mejor dicho cualquier apariencia, incluso la de objetos), pero que a diferencia de estos son traviesos y juerguistas. La prueba de esto último es que existen estatuas de estos animales en la puerta, no sólo de algunos templos, sino también de muchos restaurantes. Y por supuesto siempre es representado con una botella de sake, como es de esperar del buen juerguista. En este caso para realizar cada robo y ganar dinero se transforma en el Tanuki , dándole apariencia de una Tejón humanoide. Cuanto más use la presencia del demonio , mas dañado queda el cuerpo y el espíritu de la persona que posee, por eso no es recomendable hacer uso de él.

**Honney Lemon**: Su personalidad es similar y muy compatible a la de Mike (de hecho se lleva demasiado bien con él xD) .Es muy patosa y cariñosa a la par de divertida. También es muy torpe siempre anda cayéndose y tropezando con todo .Es despistada y sin el _Tanuk_i ( es decir el demonio japonés) apenas sabe luchar y es totalmente inofensiva .Acude instituto más problemático de Nueva York y sufre a diario bulling por ser una friki y una rarita.

**Bienvenida: "Honney Lee"**

_La noche acababa de llegar a la ajetreada ciudad de New York, las tortugas se dispusieron a salir en busca de las capsulas mutageno que se habían esparcido y ponían en peligro a todos sus habitantes. Los cuatro hermanos se situaban en una de las azoteas de la gran ciudad a la espera de que el radar fabricado por Donnie se activara por la presencia de mutageno a los alrededores._

**Mike : **Me aburoooooo!

**Leo :** Calla Mike esto es serio!

**Mike**: pero es que lo único que estamos haciendo últimamente es buscar y buscar y más buscar mutageno.. –Decía mientras hacía cara de aburrimiento- ¿Cuándo pasaremos a la acción? Quiero patear culos y gritar: Boyakashaaaaaa! Si!-añadió enérgicamente-

**Raph**: por una vez estoy de acuerdo con este idiota –dijo mientras callaba la exaltación de Mikey con una de sus llaves ninjutsu-

**Leo : **Si es cierto que la actividad de los Krang y del Clan del Pie ha disminuido últimamente , pero debemos dar gracias a ésta paz temporal y aprovechar que podemos conseguir recuperar el mutageno sin problemas..

**Donnie: **Chicos, buenas noticas acabo de localizar mutageno a dos manzanas de distancia – añadió mientras se escuchaba la alarma de su sofisticado radar –

_Las tortugas se dispusieron a seguir el rastro del radar de Donnie hasta que les llevo un pequeño descampado. Una vez allí, los chicos de dispusieron a buscar el mutageno hasta que finalmente Mike lo logró encontrar en medio de un montón de escombros._

**Mike: **Aquí está! Soy un genio! Ves Raph? Soy mejor que tú! Soy la caña! Ou yeah!- decía mientras realizaba unos de sus bailes de victoria y burla y que seguido fue interrumpido por otro golpe de Raphael-

**Leo :**Muy bien Mike , ahora dáselo a Donnie y volvamos a casa , ya hemos cumplido por hoy..

**Mike :** Ya? Tan pronto, en serio?! –Añadió decepcionado- Cada vez tenemos enemigos más vagos ..

**-** Oye tio ¿Y cuánto crees que me pondrían dar por esto?- dijo irrumpiendo de la nada una voz femenina en la conversación de las tortugas- puedo verlo?

**Mike**: mmm yo creo que unos cientos o miles , aunque nunca me he parado a pensar cuanto se podría sacar por vender mutageno..-dijo mientras se sumergía en una de sus fantasía repletas de pizza y dejaba el mutageno en manos de la misteriosa presencia femenina sin darse cuenta-Oye Donnie tú crees que podríamos sacar muchas pizzas vendiendo esto?

**-** Gracias colega!-añadió la voz femenina-

**Donnie :** No digas tonterías Mike!

_En ese momento las cuatro tortugas se dieron cuenta de que tenían compañía, una chica con aspecto de tejón estaba con ellos y había aprovechado el despiste de Mike para obtener el preciado mutageno._

**Raph : **Eh! Tú!Devuélvenos eso!-gritó desenvainando los sais y colocándose en posición de ataque-

**Tanuki : **me temo que no , si es verdad lo que ha dicho el tipo marchoso de naranja, podría sacar una buena fortuna vendiendo esto –dijo riéndose amigablemente-

**Mike:** Me ha violado la mente!– gritaba escandalizado- Me ha violado la menteeeee!-repetía una y otra vez hasta que Raph consiguió callarlo de nuevo con un golpe-

**Leo: **Quien y que diablos eres? ¿Trabajas para el Clan del Pie o para los Krang? – preguntó mientras también adoptaba una actitud atacante sacando las espadas –

**Tanuki : **pues ,yo soy la chica que sacara algún par de pavos vendiendo esta especie de moco verde jajajajaj ¿Quieres comprármelo? –Decía con un tono juguetón-

**Leo :**por última vez , te digo que nos des el mutageno y no te haremos daño..

**Raph : **Déjate de formalismos Leo no ves que no nos lo va a dar – dijo enfadado-

_Raphael, seguido de Donnie, Mike y Leo se lanzaron al ataque para poder recuperar el mutageno , pero de nada sirvió , fueron tumbados uno a uno por la semi-tejón .Cuando éstos se hallaban aun en el suelo , la joven desapareció y el rastro de la joven se perdió por completo. Las tortugas se levantaron y se dispusieron a seguir su rastro con el radar del mutageno hasta que finalmente el rastro les llevo hasta la guarida del Clan del Pie, una vez allí entraron sigilosamente y se escondieron esperando el momento oportuno para poder actuar._

**Tanuki :**Entonces cuanto me das por esta especie de moco verde?

**Shreder : **Cuanto piensas que pagaría por él?

**Tanuki: **Bueno puesCon que me dé diez mil me basta jajajjaja

**Shreder : **Te crees que voy a pagar a una miserable mocosa que ha tenido la osadía de venir sola y desprotegida a mi propia guarida y con algo que quiero?

**Tanuki : **mmmm Si! –Dijo sonriendo- Si no lo quieres me voy y se lo vendo a otro eh jajajaj

_Fue entonces cuando los foot-ninja se dispusieron a atacar a la chica y ésta sin ningún esfuerzo logró acabar con todos ellos._

**Mike : **No lo entiendo. si es del Clan del Pie porque la atacan?

**Donnie : **creo que no pertenece al Clan del Pie

**Leo :**Sea como sea debemos recuperar el mutageno..

**Raph: **No sin antes haberle pateado el culo a esa idiota –dijo refunfuñando- se va enterar de quien soy yo ..

**Leo :** está bien chicos a la de tres acatamos ..1…2…ESPERAD!- dijo con un fuerte susurro-

_Pero en ese instante Shreder y la joven empezaron a luchar, la joven sin duda llevaba una clara ventaja, hasta el punto que logró tumbar a Shreder en varias ocasiones. Leo detuvo a los chicos para que no salieran de su escondite y los cuatro se dedicaron a observar la escena desde su posición._

**Shreder :**no puede ser…dijo mientras se incorporaba..

**Tanuki:** te crees que vas a poder vencer a un demonio que tiene más de mil años jajajaja

**Shreder : **Debí haberlo supuesto al ver la cara y la cola típicos de un tejón ,ya sé que eres….Tanuki…había oído hablar de ti ,pero no me imaginaba que me enfrentaría a ti , cara a cara.. ¿te gustaría unirte a mi clan?

**Tanuki :** paso, no me gusta seguir ordenes , prefiero ir a mi aire –dijo riéndose-

_Entonces la joven sonrió de forma perversa y decidió marcharse llevándose el mutageno consigo._

**Mike: **Valeee ,ni de coña me pienso enfrentar a esa tía mitad tejón o lo que sea..-dijo un poco asustado-

**Leo** : ha dicho _Tanuki _¿?

**Raph** : Si…braaaavo Leo , acabas de demostrar sabes escuchar –añadía de forma irónica- si , ha dicho _Tanunki _y SE HA ESCAPADO CON EL MUTAGENO!Ahora hay que ir tras ella!-Dijo enfurruñando-

**Leo** : No Raph , por hoy basta .Volvamos e informemos al maestro Splinter de la situación.

**Raph **: en serio vas a dejar que se escape?!

**Leo : **a casa Raph!

**Raph : **cobarde…

_Una vez llegaron a la guarida, April los recibió ya que había terminado de recibir su entrenamiento con Splinter._

**April : **Chicos!¿Que tal la ronda?

**Donnie : **la verdad es que no con mucho éxito. No pudimos recuperar el mutageno..-dijo triste-

**April :** y eso? Problemas con el Clan del pie?

**Raph :** No , una loca con aspecto de tejón nos lo robó y el cobarde de Leo ordeno la retirada y nos hizo quedar igual que el , es decir : cobardes..-dijo con todo de fastidio-

**Leo :** Raph eso es mentira! Ordene que nos marcháramos porque no teníamos nada que hacer!

**Mike**: Si Raph..¿Que no viste como le pateo el trasero a Shreder como si se tratara de un saco de boxeo? Por cierto aun no le he puesto nombre..

**April **: vaya , lo que nos faltaba, ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo.

**Splinter :** He oído una chica con forma de tejón..-dijo el Sensei apareciendo de la nada-

**Leo :** si Sensei…lo siento no creí que estuviéramos preparados para enfrentarnos a ella y por eso decidí la retirada.. soy un mal líder…-dijo poniéndose triste-

**Donnie **: vamos Leo , hiciste bien ..si no hubiéramos sido sopa de tortuga..

**Splinter :** y tanto que lo hiciste Leo.. esto es más grave de lo que parece…-el maestro se fue momentáneamente y volvió con un libro antiguo en sus manos- Decidme ,lo que visteis se parece a esto de aquí? –decía mientras enseñaba a los chicos el dibujo del libro que consistía una caricatura de un tejón con forma humana-

**Leo** : si algo así Sensei , además Shreder dijo algo así como Tanuxi o Tapupi

**Splinter :** Tanuki?

**Leo :** Si! Exacto eso es!Sabe de qué se trata?

**Splinter :** por desgracia si hijo mío…me temo que la vida de esa joven corre peligro..

**Donnie:** no lo entiendo , explíquese mejor Sensei..

**Splinter** : si es quien creo que es ,a la joven la conozco yo desde que nació. Y por desgracia creo que el ente que lleva dentro y una vez le salvo la vida , ahora la está consumiendo y así seguirá hasta someterla totalmente bajo su voluntad..

**Mike:** quieres decir Sensei que está algo así como poseída?

**Splinter : **algo parecido, se podría decir..-dijo con tono preocupado-

**Leo : **sensei y una vez la encontremos ¿Cómo podremos detenerla?

**Splinter : **pues como se han derrotado a los demonios japoneses durante miles y miles de generaciones, hijo mío –añadió mientras el Sensei sacaba de una de las páginas del libro un papel que con letras en japonés – con un sello bendecido por un monje , intentad colocarle el sello sobre su piel y el demonio quedara retenido , pero cuidado hijos míos éstos seres pueden ser muy engañosos y astutos. Una vez lo hagáis, traerla aquí, es necesario que hable con ella.

**Raph: **ajam ajam sensei de verdad si pretende que ganemos con un papel, bien vamos –dijo con un tono de ironía-

**Splinter :** Raphael!

_Las tortugas, se pusieron en marcha a la caza de la chica, Donnie encendió de nuevo su radar y empezaron a seguir sus indicaciones con la esperanza de encontrar mutageno y dar a la vez con la chica. En ese preciso instante el radar de Donnie volvió a activarse hasta llevar a las tortugas a un parque cercano, en ese momento el radar apuntaba a una jovencita rubia y alta con gafas que andaba de forma despreocupada con los auriculares puestos._

**Donnie : **que extraño. El radar apunta a ésa chica de allí

**Mike: **imposible Donnie, no tiene orejas ni cola, esa chica no se parece nada a la semi-tejón de la otra vez, –dijo extrañado-

**Leo : **el sensei dijo que ese demonio residia dentro d una humana.

**Raph :** pues a que esperamos? Vamos a patearle el culo sea lo que sea esa cosa antes de que se nos escape de nuevo.

**Leo :** no Raph , no se trata de luchar contra ella , se trata de colocarle el sello y volverla normal , no te salgas del plan..

**Raph :** si..si..''no te salgas bleh ble plan bleble'' que tú digas señor ''lider''..

_Los chicos se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor y prosiguieron a la rodearla instantáneamente. La joven se quedó quieta unos minutos mirando a los cuatro hermanos hasta que finalmente reacciono._

**Honney Lemon : ** ostras!Si sois tortuguitas adorables con banditas de colores!–dijo sonriendo y dando mini saltitos de emoción al ver las tortugas- podéis haceros una foto conmigo?

**Raph : **como una cabra….

**Mike :** pero sácame el lado sexy eh –dijo mientras se colocaba al lado de Honney Lemon y se disponía a sacarse una foto con la muchacha como si nada-

**Raph:** Se puede saber qué diablos haces idiota!?- dijo apartando a Mike de un manotazo-

**Mike: **Oh! No! Lo ha vuelto a hacer me ha vuelto a violar la mente –dijo exaltándose- es como si me pudiera someter a su voluntad!

**Donnie :** creo que no se acuerda de nosotros…

**Leo :** veras disculpe señorita , pero tienes algo que estamos buscando ¿serias tan amable de dárnoslo , es una especie de líquido verde que seguramente tendrás en esa mochila?

**Honney Lemon : **me temo que no puedo hacer eso…-dijo cambiando totalmente la actitud amigable por una seria y tenebrosa-

_En ese momento la chica empezó a verse rodeada de una sombra temible que echo un poco hacia atrás a las tortugas y adquirió los rasgos de tejón con la que se la encontraron por primera vez. Las tortugas empezaron a atacarla pero fueron derrotados uno a uno, al ver que sus golpes no funcionaban, Leo ordeno un ataque preparado con anterioridad. Mike le lanzó una bola de humo a la joven y entonces Raph junto a Donnie aprovecharon la confusión para atarla y sujetarla con unas cadenas, pero sería no por mucho tiempo, las cadenas se rompían cada vez más y a las tortugas les costaba mantenerlas bien atadas, pero antes de que pudiera liberarse la semi-tejón Leo aprovechó para colocarle el sello en la frente. La tejón chilló de dolor durante un momento hasta transformarse de nuevo en la chica del principio y cayó inconsciente al suelo._

**Mike : **tíos eso me ha dado miedo..

**Donnie : **y ahora que hacemos con ella? No podemos dejarla así en ese estado..-dijo mientras observaba de cerca que la chica presentaba grabes heridas que fueron apareciéndole sucesivamente en la piel una vez colocado el sello-

**Leo :** el maestro Splinter dijo que la lleváramos a la guarida y eso haremos

_La joven inconsciente fue llevada a la guarida. Una vez allí Splinter les recibió y se dispuso a coger a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos llevándola y seguido recostándola en un sofá._

**Splinter : **pobre Honney …lo que habrás tenido que pasar..-decía mientras le acariciaba la frente de la joven que poseía el dibujo del sello que le habían colocado las previamente las tortugas-

**Raph: **un momento Sensei.. conoce a esta friki?

**Splinter :** conocerla? Digamos que la conozco desde que vino al mundo .Su padre era un gran amigo mío ,yo la conocí cuando era tan solo un bebe de pocos días y paso aquello..

**Mike:** explíquenos la historia Sensei!

**Splinter :** Hace unos 18 años atrás , en un pueblo situado en los países nórdicos de donde habitaba mi buen amigo Einar , se encontraba amenazado por la presencia de un antiguo demonio japonés que se había apoderado de la zona y entonces decidí ir a ayudar a mi buen amigo .Aprovechamos que acababa de tener a una criatura que había nacido muy débil y que rozaba la muerte para encerrar el demonio en su interior y así conseguimos encerrar de una vez al demonio en su interior y salvar a su vez la vida de la niña.

_Justo cuando el maestro termino de contar la historia Honney Lemon abrió los ojos, se incorporó poco a poco bajo la atenta mirada de las tortugas y del Sensei y seguido se quedó mirándolos callada durante unos segundos._

**Splinter :** Bienvenida pequeña Honney Lemmon

**Honney Lemon **: wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow una rata gigante que xulada!-dijo mientras se lanzó hacia Splinter y empezó a toquetearla emocionada- ah no te recuerdo pero muchas gracias por aquello que hiciste por mi hace años.

**Leo :** espera ¿Estabas escuchando todo el tiempo?

**Honney Lemon:** siiii tortuguita azul!Es que me daba pereza levantarme, se estaba tan como en ese sofá jajajajaj!

**Splinter :** pero debes prometerme que no volverás a robar y a negociar con gente peligrosa a cambio de dinero pequeña , tu padre estaría muy enfadado si se enterara que usas al Tanuki para esos propósito

**Honney Lemon** : P-pero! Es que necesito dinero!

**Splinter **: si es por comida nosotros te la conseguiremos.

**Honney Lemon :** No! Que va! Es porque quiero comprarme un par de comics de edición limitada.

**Mike:** wow te gustan los comics?

**Honney Lemon**: siiii!

**Mike :** y que más te gusta?

**Honney Lemon**: el helado de tres sabores, hacer fotos, leer manga, y ponerle nombres cukis a las cosas!

**Mike :** No puede ser! A mí también me gusta ponerle nombre a las cosas!-Dijo cada vez más emocionado-Nos la podemos quedar Sensei? Prometo cuidarla y darle de comer!Porfavoooor porfavor!

**Raph :** idiota ,¿acaso te crees que es un perro?!-dijo dándole un golpe-

**Leo : **para eso quieres dinero –dijo enfadado-

**Mike **: pues decidido te llamaré HonneyLee

**Honney Lemon** : HonneyLee? Suena muy oriental!Me encantaa!

**Donnie** :vaya me temo que hemos encontrado a alguien tan pirado como Mike..

_Y así fue el inicio de la amistad entre las tortugas y la joven Honney Lemon , una amistad que cada día se haría más y más fuerte y que incluso con el tiempo acabaría surgiendo algo más que eso con uno de los chicos._


End file.
